The present invention relates to a MOS (MetalOxide-Silicon) integrated circuit provided on a semiconductor substrate, and more particularly to a transition detector circuit for sensing a change of an input signal of the MOS circuit, thereby producing pulse signals responsive thereto.
Heretofore, there have been proposed some conventional transition detector circuits. One is a circuit including a feedback network for effecting input control. The other is a circuit which does not include such a feedback network.
The problems with the transition detector circuit including a feedback network are that the circuit design thereof is complicated and there occurs undesirable time delays in the operation thereof.
On the other hand, the transition detector circuit without a feedback network is preferable in that the circuit design is simple and operates at a high speed. However, it happens that this circuit operates erroneously due to the difference of operation timing of each circuit component, when input signals vary slowly.